


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [17]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, No Sex, Sweetness, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no such thing as soul mates."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/gifts).



> I got the inspiration from this -> http://batwynn.tumblr.com/post/107938467287/happy-birthday-fel-as-in-tumbld

"There's no such thing as soul mates. I always tell myself this lie because..."

 

"Well because..."

 

_"Because"_

 

"It doesn't seem fair that people can mean so much to one another. That fate is actually invested in your life enough to give you something good."

 

His hair as black as a raven. His skin; milky and soft. His eyes as bright as a emerald. Tall. Slender. Mischievous. This is what love is.

 

"There's no such thing as soul mates, I lie to myself. Because I think that's what we are."

 

I love you, Loki.

I love you too, Anthony.

 

Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written anything in so long but just to let you all know, I haven't stopped writing anything.
> 
> I've just had writer's block for a while..


End file.
